The Bond of Fox and Raven
by Shampooing
Summary: Will Sasuke change his destructive ways for a certain someone? Naruto is his only light. FemNaru / Naruko. SasuNaruko, SasuNaru. Oiroke Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: 子供の時 Childhood

_Keywords_: FemNaruto, FemaleNaruto, FemNaru, SasuNaru, NaruSasu, sexy no jutsu, sexy technique, FemNaruSasu, SasukexFemNaruto, Naruko

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ 子供の時 ~ Kodomo no Toki  
**

"First day of class...I can't wait to make new friends and start my ninja training!!" Naruto said excitedly as she combed through her smooth pigtails with her fingers before entering the classroom.

She felt great that she was here since she endured a great deal in order to graduate.

Naruto took a random seat next to Sasuke who was quietly contemplating.

"Ohayou!! My name is Naruto!! What's yours?"

Sasuke didn't even look over or seem to pay attention to Naruto. Naruto, shocked at the silent treatment she was getting.

_What the...what's with this guy? H-how rude!_

Sakura and Ino suddenly stormed into the room together. "Hah I'm first!" screamed Ino. "No you're not!!" Sakura shouted back angrily and glanced over to where Naruto and Sasuke were seated.

_The girl is looking at me?? She's so cute..and she has pink hair!!! I hope we can be friends…_  
Naruto smiled and waved over to the girls, however was ignored again as Sakura made her way next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kuun!!! Can I sit next to you??" Sakura asked, doe-eyed.

Naruto was about to cry. It was like everyone ignored her existence.

Apparently Sasuke ignored Sakura's question as well. Ino and the rest of the girls popped out of nowhere and started fighting over the seat Naruto was in already. Naruto was fed up. _What's__up__with__Sasuke and his crummy attitude when he gets all the attention anyway!!_

Naruto stood up in front of Sasuke to get a good look at him. _Hmph._ _What is so great about him?!_ She glared at him in the face and he glared back…only to his surprise notice how cute she was. He continued glaring at her because her glaring was making him uneasy and pissed that she was gutsy enough to confront him like that.

The girls started screaming again when they saw Naruto stare at him so intensely, but with anger in her eyes. "Sasuke is mine!!!!" They shouted.

_Arghh!! This is so stupid why are girls so obsessed with one guy who acts like he doesn't even give a shit. His aura stinks!_

Naruto continued glaring at him and was about to say something out of anger until she clumsily lost her balance…and fell towards him.

And their lips locked...

Naruto, still in ultimate shock backed away quickly. _My first kiss...was stolen by this jerk!!!!_

"Crap!!!! SASUKE-TEME!!!!" Naruto blushed and fumbled. She wanted to die on the spot.

"Usura...ton...kachi...!!" Sasuke said angrily. He didn't like things happening out of his control and was slightly irritated at the huge scene they made, as everybody was now focused on Naruto and Sasuke. Both of them gasped and grabbed their throats, coughing. **(1)**

Naruto ran out of the room in embarrassment, leaving the rest of the girls in shock and fuming with rage.

---

**The next day….**

_Reminder: Position yourself far away from that jerk Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!_

Since Naruto and Sasuke were the first ones in the classroom, the girls seemed to flock over to Sasuke's side and the boys to Naruto's side. The boys too, love-struck and admiring Naruto's girlish beauty.

"Why do girls like such a guy anyway?" Shikamaru sighed looking over at the swarm of girls over at Sasuke's desk. "Sou yo sou yo! (That's right!!)" Naruto replied.

_Urusai _**(2)**_... _The girls were ruining his train of thought. Sasuke thought of the girl that tasted of sweet melon from the day before. What was wrong with him…he just couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It made him feel so alive that day.

"Ahem… Alright as for Team #7………Uzumaki Naruto…………Haruna Sakura…………and Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka sensei announced.

_Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!! _Naruto wanted to cry because she was in a group with two people that hated her.

"Sorry about the other day Naruto…now that we're in the same group…would you like to have lunch?" Sakura smiled. "Sakura…—I'd love to!!" Suddenly Naruto didn't feel like crying anymore and looked over at Sasuke who was alone.

"Ano…since it's a group lunch…should we try inviting him?" Naruto suggested. "Sou!! (Yes/Right!!)" Sakura jumped up. "H-h-ai..." Naruto, shocked at Sakura's lightening quick reaction at the slight mention of Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!! Lets go have lunch together!" Sakura said excitedly, but Sasuke coldly ignored her. "Sasuke…" Sakura frowned.

"How dare you be so rude to Sakura! We're your team members after all what's wrong with having lunch!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hmph." Was all that came out of Sasuke.

"Na..naruto it's okay you don't have to go so far!" said Sakura.

"Sheesh! Its people like him that piss me off!" Let's go get lunch Sakura… "Oh…okay…" Naruto stormed off with Sakura.

After lunch with Sakura, Naruto took a little walk on the roof for some fresh air when she spotted Sasuke through a window, eating alone. _He looks so lonely eating by himself…maybe he should have joined us for lunch after all…. Nonono! What am I thinking…he would have ruined the atmosphere. But… _Naruto sighed.

Naruto flew over to the room Sasuke was in by himself. "Naruto?!?" For some reason Sasuke's heart was pounding. "It sure doesn't seem like much fun eating by yourself." "Hmph. I'm used to it." _He's used to it? _Naruto couldn't help but understand and feel sad at his words. But he has a chance…so many girls admire him. He's even cold towards the other guys, acting like he's better than them. Naruto sighed. "Suit yourself…" Before Naruto could leave Sasuke blocked her.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with that kiss did you?"

"Excuse me?!?!" Sasuke slammed his hand against the wall. "That..that was just an accident!!!"

"Do you know what it is like to be alone?!?" "That's why I'm trying to help!!!" Screamed Naruto.

"Trying to help?" Sasuke smirked as he leaned forward with both hands against the wall, trapping Naruto. _What is he trying to do?!? I…I…can't move._ "Sasuke….Sasuke!!!!! Stop please…I know how you feel…."

Sasuke froze and released his hands. What had gotten into him?..he thought. Naruto could sense the sadness in his eyes.

"We should get back to class now."

"Sasuke…"

* * *

**A/N: **Phew...first Naruto fic! Please R&R. THank you ^-^

**(1)**_ Usuratonkachi - idiot / clumsy idiot_

**(2)**_ Urusai - noisy / how annoying_


	2. Chapter 2: 子供の時pt二 Childhood Part II

**Note:** In case you get confused, _**italics**_ = character thoughts or imaginations. Basically any of the unspoken besides the narrative.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **** ~ 子供の時 pt.2 ~ Kodomo no Toki part 2  
**

_Sasuke…is he someone I can relate to? Even though we exchanged but a few words…I feel like I can understand him. But it's as if solitude is the only way he chooses to live…I was born alone so I would never choose that path for myself._

He was the exact opposite. He had all the skills, talent, and acknowledgement she could ever wish for. For some reason, Sasuke really struck a nerve on Naruto, a worthy rival.

"_Sasuke-kun…Sasuke!" Naruto called in her seductive voice, hinting him to come over. Sasuke looked her up and down. She was all dressed up for him, revealing her sexy figure and deep waist, lightly tanned skin, bouncy golden pig tails, glossy pink lip gloss, and crystalline blue eyes that made her all the more attractive. "Sasuke-kun, come over here" Naruto pouted. "Oh Sasuke you had a long day…want something nice to eat, or a massage? Ne~ne? Or would a kiss make you feel better…?" Naruto put her arms around his neck. "Naruto...." Sasuke put his arm around her petite body, hands on each side of her waist. "Kiss me Sasuke…" Sasuke's heart was pounding fast and loud, he couldn't believe her words._

In class Sasuke was alone day dreaming again, thinking about the kiss they shared on the first day that stole his heart, only to be interrupted by noisy squabble:

{

"Hey guys I heard Naruto loves ramen. Feed her ramen and she will love you forever!!!" The boys gossiped.

"Really?? Where did you hear that I would love to take Naruto on a date!"

"Yeah...she's incredibly cute…"

"That damned Sasuke is in the same group as Naruto…he gets to see her practically every day!"

"I hear they quarrel all the time. Rumor says Sasuke beats Naruto in training all the time."

"Seriously? No wonder she's always so worked up about him…"

"Well what did you expect….when it comes to school Sasuke is at the top and Naruto is well…an outsider."

"At least Naruto has common sense, she's not the least bit attracted to Sasuke! That means we have a chance!"

}

_Chance my ass……ramen huh? _Sasuke thought to himself. _There it goes again. Why is she dominating my train of thought…? I promised myself I would never get caught in fragile bonds again…bonds so easily cut. _

Sasuke too, fought hard to not like the little fox. Naruto shouldn't have been so important. She was only distracting him from his goal anyway… But he liked her and despised her at the same time. Her values were the opposite of his. A person who acts without a care in the world…she would never understand his ways. It was annoying. He grew to feel only hatred, as a way of preventing pain and suffering. But for some reason, he was able to feel her ambition, her spirit. He also couldn't help but to feel she was really pretty and sweet.

There was just something that brought the two together...

Outside, Sasuke watched as Naruto played with the other boys and girls. She brought light not only to him but everyone. Why did all the other children deserve her? After all…he was the one who suffered alone all these years. He grasped his chest in pain. His heart was hurting. Naruto was the only person able to steal all the unwanted attention that Sasuke got without lifting a finger in the first place. She was the most hated in the village since she was born. But now she possessed a mysterious power and would be acknowledged just like the Uchiha. Was he attracted to her warmth…her smile…her blue eyes? All he knew was he wanted to get even _closer_.

Sasuke took a lone walk in the village. All of a sudden there was a loud thud and he was on the ground.

"Itaiii….(That hurt….)"

"Oi teme…watch where you're---" Sasuke ended his blunt remark and looked up half dazed, realizing Naruto was on top of him.

"Sa…sasuke-kun?!" Naruto said in shock, not realizing she was still on the ground with him.

Sasuke was about to bleed through his nose at the proximity and hearing _his_ name part through her soft pink lips. _Hmph...figures it was her..she's always so clumsy. And she said my name so cutely.._

"Na-naruto…" Sasuke wished he could stay in this position forever.

"Huh-? Kyaaaaa oh crapp!!!" Naruto jumped up immediately after realizing she was still on him.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto surprised that he was actually curious, replief. "Oh..um I'm going to go train for a bit..so I can get stronger and beat you!!" She pouted.

"Heh really now. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

_Sasuke…he's offering to help me? Wait a minute why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden...is it because of the other day?_

"REALLY!?!? YOU WOULD???" Naruto said, eyes sparkling for a mere 2 seconds before she had a change of heart. "W-Wait a minute…what's that supposed to mean! Why would I need help from you!!" Naruto put her nose up and gave him the shoulder.

Sasuke was shocked at the sudden outburst… "Hmph…whatever…._baka_."

"Nani?!? What was that?" Naruto thought she heard a _baka_ come out of his mouth.

"Well in that case, let's race to the training field!! Last one treats me to ramen hehe!!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran after her.

"_Sasuke-kun please teach me everything you know!" Naruto hugged him tightly and looked up at him, begging with puppy eyes._ Sasuke's imagination took him even further. He was decided. _Naruto…is…mine._

**~At Ichiraku Ramen~**

"Say Sasuke…this is the second time you came with me to Ichiraku after training…but you never eat any ramen…why is that? You always bring that onigiri (rice ball) of yours…is that all you eat?"

"Sasuke huh? I don't see Sakura here today are you bringing kawaii Naruto chan here on a date? A wise choice I must say Naruto loves Ichiraku ramen!" The cook smiled.

"D-d-date?!?!? Sou jya nai wa yo!!!! (That's definitely not it!!!!!!!!)" Naruto nearly spat. Sasuke just sat and smiled quietly to himself. _Sasuke what are you plotting.._. Naruto glared. _Like I would date that conceited bum…_

Sasuke treated Naruto for ramen again. He was silent as ever and cold, even when she tried to lighten the atmosphere and bring up conversation. She could feel deep inside he was lonely and heartbroken and kept him company anyway.

"Ne~ Sasuke-kun, you should really try some of this ramen!" Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and attempted to feed him a bite of noodle and naruto.

Sasuke blushed feverishly. "N-no way w-what are you doing…chotto (wait)…!!! You were eating that!!!!" Sasuke nearly choked in shock as Naruto shoved the bit of food in his mouth. _Crap this is good…_

"Argh………you idiot. So this is what they call naruto heh…" Sasuke moved in closer to Naruto, eyeing her lips.

Naruto, surprised was nervously blushing. "H-huh…TOO CLOSE!!!!" Naruto accidently punched Sasuke too hard out of the way, leaving Sasuke grasping in pain on the ground.

"Huh…ah did I hit too hard? Gomen ne Sasuke!!!" Naruto said innocently as she slurped up her last bowl of ramen. "Hehe I'm gonna beat you at training tomorrow! I'm all fired up from this ramen!!"

"N-naruto…you baka…" Sasuke winced in pain.

"Say Sasuke…it's getting late I need to head back and shower from all that training!"

_Shower?!?! Sasuke imagined Naruto in nothing but a towel. "Sasuke-kuun." Naruto blew him a kiss. He was about to choke on all the blood gushing out of his nose._

"SASUKE??!! What's wrong you're bleeding so much!!! Is it my fault??" Naruto said in horror at the poor boy who looked half dead on the ground. They were quite a sight at Ichiraku's.

She was breaking down his barrier slowly. Never had Sasuke been close to anyone after that miserable day… after the death of his parents…the betrayal of the brother he deeply loved.

For some reason Naruto came to accept the way Sasuke was. He wasn't so bad after all. It made her really happy that he was able to treat her to ramen. They were able to eat lunch together and train, just like normal friends. In reality, she really admired him.

-----------------

Hokage assigned Team 7 to a C-rank mission. In order to prepare, Naruto hurriedly went over Sasuke's to grab some training equipment.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!" Naruto stormed in, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found. "Hmm..maybe I was late after all…" Naruto twiddled her thumbs and walked around the house looking for Sasuke, stumbling upon a photograph. "Hm? What is this…Sasuke has a family??? He even has a brother! Aw they look so cute and happy together…totally not the Sasuke I know now. But why is no one around…" It suddenly hit Naruto like a lightning bolt. _Did they all……die??? What could have happened in this house…_ With that Naruto hurried out of the house, seeing that Sasuke wasn't there anyway.

"Ano… Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes what is it Naruto chan?" Kakashi replied looking over at Naruto.

"What happened to Sasuke's family? And why is he trying to kill his brother??"

"Naruto!" Kakashi said in shock of the sudden question. _It wasn't really any of her business._ _And how did she know about it??_

"I'm sorry sensei…it's just that…I feel like we should understand Sasuke more. I-I-really hated him at first…but now I know…Kakashi sensei…I really want to help him…"

"Naruto…" _I guess now that they are close teammates it's natural for her to be concerned…  
_And so Kakashi explained the tragedy of the Uchiha clan. Naruto was ready to burst into tears by the end.

_At an early age we both experienced the worst kind of pain._

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this! As usual review please & stay tuned because it's going to get really romantic from this point on... ^^; This is just the intro, longer chapters will be coming.


	3. Chapter 3: 将来 The Future

**A/N:** This chapter picks up from the last then flashes forward with a series of flashbacks to fill in. I wanted them to be at their present ages (older) so things will get a little more serious from now on. And since this is rated M. We don't need child smex, no... XD R&R please ;;

**Warning:** Slight ItaNaru... I was hesitating to put this in but...I like Itachi's character... so ^^; Gomen~ne for those of you who are full out SasuNaru, as usual please leave me feedback on what you think.

**WARNING: ****Heavy anime/manga spoilers!**  


* * *

**Chapter 3 ~ 将来 ~ Shourai**

**_*****Naruto is in her room after Madara tells her and Kakashi the truth of Itachi (a scene from the original Naruto manga). She is thinking of and remembering things that happened in the past with Sasuke as well as Itachi (WARNING: manga/anime spoilers)_**

**_THIS IS A SERIES OF SHORT FLASHBACKS OF (1) Fight with Haku + Zabuza, (2) Sasuke's flashback of the night before he left Konoha as missing nin, (3) The encounter with Itachi during the search for Sasuke late in the Shippuden season, SO KEEP IN MIND THEY WON'T BE VERY DETAILED.*****_  
**

_I'm sorry Sasuke…you were the person I hated the most._

_~On C-rank Mission: Haku & Zabuza~_

"Naruto!!!!!" Sasuke screamed. His eyes ready to burst at the sight. Naruto was lying on the floor with her pigtails undone and golden hair strewn, countless needles have pierced through her body.

Naruto opened her empty looking ice blue eyes in horror at the bloody Sasuke who had protected her the whole time. Before Sasuke could hit the ground she caught him.

"Naru…chan" he smiled.

"Naze Sasuke-kun?? Naze?!?? (Why)" Naruto asked, muffled with tears in between.

Sasuke lifted his hand up to caress her tear stained cheek. _Naruto…is crying for me? _Naruto stared at him, speechless.

"BAKA!!!!!!! Answer my question!!! I never asked you to do this!!! Why would you sacrifice your life….your dreams??" Naruto shrieked. He could feel the pain in her voice.

"Who knows... My body just moved on its own accord." Naruto cried even harder. _All of this happened because I was careless…I hurt Sasuke!_

"I didn't want to die…I wanted to kill my brother…Naruto…you don't die….no matter what." And he slept almost comfortably in her arms.

_Naruto became the most precious person to me. Since the beginning you were the only one who understood my solitude. The times we fought together, I forgot about my pain. You were an angel, and you were the most beautiful person in my eyes. I was ready to give up my pride, my aim, my life. I never wanted to feel the pain of losing someone again. I hated you…I loved you. _

Naruto would never forget the day Sasuke almost died…the day she almost died inside. The day that she, and everybody really died was when he left. Losing a friend like Sasuke was one of the most horrible pains. And to watch his transformation...watch him slowly destroy himself and others around him.

---

**Sasuke's Flashback from the Past…**

_It doesn't matter how many times you look for me now. I was decided. It didn't matter how I lived anymore. Any happiness is fleeting. I only live for my goals. My darkness…my hatred drives me._

_Your words hurt…but they didn't make me angry. They just made me realize them. "__I want to focus on becoming stronger", you said. Like with my brother I was blinded by infatuation, something that would never last. If only I was stronger, then…_

_Being attached to the both of you was a mistake. Those last moments…with you…with Itachi…I never wanted them to end. I was as foolish as it was unreal._

**Flashback within flashback:**

Naruto felt the urge to kiss him on the lips…she didn't know why. Maybe it was because he had protected her. It was like the time Iruka saved her from the village people. She bent down slowly and gave the Uchiha a small kiss. "Thank you Sasuke…"

Sasuke opened his eyes in shock and grabbed her for a second kiss, only deeper.

Naruto pulled away, shocked. "Sa-Sasuke?!? …I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to be this way…"

"Naru-chan…" Sasuke whispered.

_Why is he calling me that?? _

"I… I love you!!!" Sasuke bursted.

He almost looked angry at himself for saying that so soon and bluntly. Naruto looked at him wide eyed.

"But Sasuke…Sakura loves you."

Sasuke grew even angrier that she mentioned Sakura at a time like this. Was that her excuse for her not reciprocating his feelings? But Naruto did feel bad inside. She admitted to herself that she did have strong feelings for Sasuke…she felt they were similar… she no longer felt lonely around him. However as long as the three were friends, she could never betray Sakura.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke gripped his bed sheets and gritted his teeth. It almost looked like a tear was about to fall out of his eye.

"My-my focus is to be stronger. Strong just like you Sasuke!" Naruto smiled, not really knowing what else to say.

"Sasuke…" She held on to his wrists as his grip on the sheets loosened. He shivered at her touch and cried hugging her.

She hugged back smiling. He smiled. And they fell asleep together. Little did she know he was still thinking of her recent words to him.

"Naruto…I'm thankful I met a person like you."

In the middle of the night, Sasuke tucked Naruto in and crept out. He bumped into Sakura and said his last farewell.

**End flashbacks**

* * *

**~A FEW YEARS LATER****….****THE DAYS AFTER ITACHI'S DEATH****…**

**Naruto's Room:**

_Sasuke I'll never forget what you did for me. You…Sakura…everybody…you guys were the best friends anyone could ever wish for. _Naruto hugged her pillow tightly, trying to be optimistic.

"Sasuke…I wonder what you're doing now…"

_The third hokage…Itachi…those that sacrificed their lives…they're all safe in our hearts. Sasuke…we will protect you…and this village. After all, I'm no ordinary girl…. My alter ego is the kyuubi._

**Flashback to the encounter with Itachi**

"I'll say it once more. I just want to talk to you." Itachi went behind her and grabbed her wrists.

"What do you want from me??" Naruto struggled.

"Do you love my brother?" He asked her.

"W-what??" She blushed.

"Answer my question." He tightened his grip.

"A-as a friend yes…and…"

"And what?"

"And why does it matter to you?!? Sasuke he's very dear to me…And yes I love him. I've always cared about him..more than you ever did!!!" She bursted, still blushing even harder.

"Sasuke is still pure. He could be easily colored by anything. What if he were to attack Konoha? If that should happen would you be able to stop him?  
..Even if it meant killing him?" He whispered in her ear.

"What?!?!? I…I'd protect Konoha and stop him without killing him!" She winced in pain as he was still bending her arms.

"You're…such a child. There are times when a ninja must make painful choices."

"I won't bend my words!!!" Naruto replied.

Itachi smiled at her response.

"W-what are you..?" Naruto blushed as Itachi pulled her in for a kiss. He grabbed her forcefully and deepened the kiss. _So this is why my otooto (little brother) couldn't kill you…_

"I-tachi…"

For some reason Naruto felt good. His proximity no longer felt evil…but warm…and kind. She could feel his power…his love for his little brother. It was extremely touching…but this confused her even more. _God…as hot as he was that was unnecessary. It angered her that he dared to kiss her when she wasn't as strong as him yet to be able to defend herself._

"Naruto…I've given you some of my power. I hope the day never comes when you have to use it."

"Ita…Itachi…."

"Now then… I have something more important to do." Itachi smiled as he faded away.

"Wait!!"

_Itachi… ever since Kakashi told me of him…since Sasuke wanted him dead… I always wondered what kind of person he was._

_Sasuke…_

_**End flashback.**_

"I…finally know what Itachi was trying to tell me. Sasuke….he must be in so much pain right now." _Even though I wonder if I could ever do anything for him…I wanted to deep in my heart…_

"To kill your parents but not your little brother…what a strange relationship they had. The Uchiha clan was surely cursed..." Naruto sighed a heavy sigh.

_I really…I really hope the best for them. Not just out of pity…but because they're my friends…and Itachi…he confided in me. I really wish I got to know him more. I don't want to belittle his sacrifices…but I'm convinced…that killing Itachi…killing the entire clan…wasn't the only way._

_Sasuke….you killed your own brother! Naruto was crying in bed. It seemed like everyone she met was distancing away from her. I don't understand him anymore…of course if I was him I would have wanted to kill Itachi too, but…unlike Sasuke I would probably not be able to bring myself to do it. Maybe I'm just weak…_

This isn't going to be easy. Itachi was right. Sasuke was always easily influenced by hatred. As bloody as his hands have gotten…he is still _pure_ and vulnerable to the darkness taking over his heart.

_The Sasuke I know is not a murderer…he truly cares about his family and friends. This is why…you have to come back Sasuke. We miss you…I miss you._

-----

If Sasuke refused to be followed, Naruto decided to chaperone him…as a cat. Just to make sure he was safe and to prevent him from doing harm to Konoha. This was Itachi's wish. Naruto decided to disguise herself by doing a cat transformation. This technique was difficult as she had to completely disguise her chakra from Sasuke or especially Karin from recognizing it.

An orange cat with azure eyes and bold whiskers and markings crept around the corner. "Where did you come from?" Juugo pet the small, odd animal. He had never seen a cat like this one...it sort of resembled a fox.

_It seems like this guy can communicate with animals. Better keep my conversations with him low profile._

"Another one of your pets Juugo? Well this one is odd it seems like it wants to stick around. Tell it to get lost." Sasuke-kun said bitterly.

_Hmph Sasuke still being a jerk as usual!!! Naruto thought._

"Sheesh he speaks coldly even towards animals. Well I wouldn't mind it following us. Not my fault if it dies." Suigetsu smiled.

"That's right. It will just be a burden on Sasuke-kuun" Karin replied, fawning over Sasuke as usual.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now. It's dangerous to be around us." Juugo said to Naruto.

Naruto pouted then walked over to Suigetsu.

"A-re? (Huh) What do you want?" Suigetsu asked. Naruto meowed.

"What are you doing just standing there Suigetsu?? Are you dumb??" Karin tried to grab Naruto and throw her out but Naruto retaliated by scratching the both of them.

"TEME!!!! My beautiful face!!!" Karin screamed.

"Karin you idiot…" Suigetsu said, unharmed as he was made of water.

_Water? This guy is strange…what kind of people have you gathered Sasuke…_

"_How annoying…" Sasuke thought._

Finally the cat appeared on Sasuke's shoulder, surprising him. _Sasuke! Finally…I'm able to meet him…touch him. He smells good…_ For some reason the cat reminded him of someone. It had a sweet, adorable face and tiny pink nose.

"Fine. We'll just keep him if you guys are going to fuss about this." Sasuke sighed. _As long as it doesn't get in my way_.

_Yay. Wait did Sasuke call me a he??_

"But-but Sasuke……" Karin groaned, still angry about the scratches on her face. _That cat gets to be so close to Sasuke…..Karin mumbled._

All of a sudden Sasuke fell on one knee. "Sasuke!!!" The three Taka exclaimed at once.

Naruto immediately jumped off and headed over to Juugo. _What's going on?_

"He's still weak from the last battle we should find a resting place soon and treat his injuries." Karin commented.

"I could use a drink…" added Suigetsu.

"Baka…help me carry Sasuke!!"

"The cat knows a resting place…we should head over there" said Juugo and Naruto meowed.

----

Sasuke slept while Naruto crept to his bedside. _No wonder all the girls like him. He was REALLY handsome, she just realized since she was never one to be shallow or easily swayed by men. She smiled to herself ._Naruto nuzzled up against him._ I'm just glad you're safe…_

Naruto was about to jump off the bed as Sasuke awoke and glanced over at Naruto. "Oh…it's just you." He sat up and started stroking her back.

"You have no idea what I'm about to do, do you…" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Konoha….I will _destroy _it."

Naruto could tell tears wanted to form and come out of his eyes and that he was trembling. Itachi's death was still recent.

_Sasuke…_ Naruto got up and put a paw on his cheek. Sasuke was shocked at the animal's reaction.

_It's okay Sasuke…I know it's hard but you'll be fine._ It broke Naruto's heart to see him like this. _Itachi wouldn't have wanted this…damn that Madara._

Naruto meowed and got off the bed, leaving Sasuke to contemplate alone.

Naruto went out for some fresh air.

_Sasuke…he's really serious about this. What should I do…nothing I can say will stop him. I will just have to go on with this plan and see what his next move is so I can stop him then…if necessary by force. But can I really do this alone? I should let Kakashi and Sakura know where he is headed…who his next target is._

_I wonder if he still thinks about me…_


	4. Chapter 4: 温泉の休み Hot Spring Vacation

**A/N: **Just like to thank those of you for taking the time to review...I really appreciate that you review if you like this story, feedback helps so much ^^

Now that the first 3 chapters which were introductions are over, I wanted to put a little fun chapter in so here it goes... ^^

* * *

**Chapter 4 ~ 温泉の休み ~ Onsen no Yasumi**

Naru kitty crept back into the house Sasuke was at, only to sense danger.

Sasuke pulled his chidori at the cat out of nowhere.

Naruto dodged. A normal cat wouldn't have been able do that. _BAKA SASUKE!! WHAT IS HE TRYING TO DO TO M-_

Sasuke grabbed the cat by its neck. Naruto couldn't breath.

"Who are you?" He asked angrily as he held her against the wall.

_Damn that Sasuke is sharp…just when the heck did he find out???_ Naruto instantly transformed before his eyes. They were the only ones in the house at the moment.

He hadn't seen Naruto for years now. She had grown a bit taller and curvier, giving her longer legs and a sexier figure.

"Sa-sasuke" Naruto muttered, grasping her throat as he let go.

"What are you doing here." He sounded angry, but not as angry as before. He didn't seem to know how to react…it was like seeing her for the first time… she always had that power over him. He had tried to cut all ties with her in the past but failed.

"Sasuke …what you're doing…is wrong!!" Naruto shouted.

"Just shut up for once! Like you'd understand…Get in my way and I'll slaughter everyone you ever cared about."

Naruto looked like a pang just hit her. Her face was now dark. She wasn't just upset..she was enraged at hearing those words come out of a former best friend. She clenched her fist and attempted to knock him down.

"Like I'd let that happen!! I don't give a shit how you feel or what happened in your past anymore. The way you are now sickens me! Sasuke you're always a selfish and arrogant BASTARD." Naruto just realized what she said and felt bad…shit she didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"Sasuke..I'm so sorry…"

Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist. "If I disgust you so much why are you here?! I'll kill you too."

Naruto could feel his murderous intent as she looked into his Sharingan eyes…

She closed her eyes. _No…I can't lose here. Stupid me I blew my cover so early. This wasn't how it was supposed to end… I have to…I have to bring him back. Why Sasuke…why did this have to happen to you??_

Too late. She was already in his genjutsu. There was Sasuke, on the other side of the genjutsu. They were staring at each other, frozen in time. _What is he gonna do to me?? She thought in horror._ _No…stay calm Naruto…you can do this._

Naruto couldn't move as he held his katakana in front of her, her golden hair stood out in the dreaded darkness of Tsukuyomi.

"Naruto…kill me." Sasuke said looking at Naruto's angelic face.

"Sasuke!!! What the hell are you saying??" Naruto said shocked.

"JUST DO IT NARUTO. IF YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT KONOHA…IF YOU HATE ME…JUST KILL ME." Sasuke shouted in anger as he grabbed her by her shirt again.

A sense of despair suddenly overwhelmed the Uchiha. He momentarily forgot about his goals of killing Danzo as he felt the pain and stress of having lost his family and having killed his own precious elder brother, now on the verge of killing the woman he loved.

He dropped his katakana and threw Naruto on the floor. "Pick it up and kill me."

Naruto looked at the sword and picked it up. She felt sick to her stomach. _If I kill him now…would Konoha be safe?_ She walked towards Sasuke.

_No…I can't do it…but why??? All the times he hurt me…he tried to kill me…I still believe in him. I'm so foolish…but believing is what got me this far…why can't I just forget about you Sasuke?? No…Sasuke killed his own brother out of hatred…I won't…I won't make the same mistake as everyone else!!!_

_That revenge...is like a beast in Sasuke. Like that time I hit Sakura when the kyuubi took over…_

"BAKA How could you ask me that??? No matter how much I hate you…I would…I would never sacrifice a friend!!!" She screamed as she stabbed herself with the katakana, coughing up blood. She would rather feel the pain of the katakana right now than watch Sasuke be consumed by darkness and evil.

"Naruto!!" He stared almost bewildered.

"Sasuke…" Her eyes grew weaker as she fell to the floor, only to be caught dead in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke released the genjutsu, still holding Naruto in his arms. "Foolish girl…" _Why…why couldn't I kill her? After all these years…are my feelings coming back? Those feelings…I thought I severed them years ago…_

_Naruto…I can never come back._

_It's having a bond that makes it painful…you have no idea what it's like to lose that… __**(1)**_

Little did Sasuke realize that his love for Naruto was taking over. //

---

**The next morning**

"SAS-SASUKE!!!!!! WHO IS THIS WOMAN???" Karin barged in pointing at the blonde girl in his bed.

"She's the owner of this place…and the cat. I figured you guys didn't want her to make a big fuss seeing us here so I knocked her out."

"Oh…Huh? Speaking of the cat I don't see it anywhere…"

"It ran away last night. Fetch me a cold towel."

"O-oh alright…"_ Just what happened here last night?? And why is he even bothering to take care of her?? Shouldn't we leave…? _Karin wondered as she walked out of the room.

_What should I do about her…? he thought staring at the sleeping blonde. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful…she definitely got taller he thought, looking at her slender sun-kissed legs. She was more mature as her body was much curvier and her breasts fuller, however she still had the same baby face._

Juugo and Suigetsu entered the room.

"What's the meaning of this Sasuke?" Juugo asked.

"Aren't ya gonna kill her?" Suigetsu licked his lips as Naruto woke up from their conversation.

"Where am I?? _Shit…_what's going on??" Naruto looked bewildered as she was surrounded by 3 Taka.

"She is the nine-tailed beast. Since she has come to us we're going to take her hostage." Sasuke explained.

"Are you serious?? She is the nine-tailed beast??" Juugo said surprised.

"Amazing…what a hot woman…I wouldn't mind if she came along, this is a definitely a good change from Karin." Suigetsu said while taking note of Naruto's appearance as he stepped over to the bed where she was sitting and observed her features. This made Naruto slightly uncomfortable. _Pervert_.

"You're kidnapping me??? Like I'd let that happen!!" _Sasuke what are you thinking!! What are they planning to do with me…_

"Leave us for a bit. You guys might want to explain things to Karin." Sasuke demanded.

Suigetsu sighed. "Suit yourself" _Man I bet he just wants to have fun with her alone. But is that really Sasuke? Heh it's getting pretty hard to read this guy._

"Those were some showy words Sasuke. What makes you think I'm not gonna put up a fight?" Naruto asked angrily. _How dare he try and treat me like this!_

"You're as simple-minded as ever. There are four of us and only one of you. Nobody can find you here."

"Don't take me lightly!! Tell me why would you even bother to do this?? What the hell do I have to do with this??"

"Akatsuki has allowed Taka one of the tailed beasts. Then…we're going to have you." Sasuke smiled.

_What??? He's treating me like I'm not even human. _Naruto clenched her fists.

"And don't even think of escaping and letting anyone know. We won't let that happen." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. _ I won't let anyone take you away from me. You belong to me.._

---

A few moments later Karin stormed back into the room angrily after hearing from Suigetsu and Juugo that Naruto was going to stay with Taka.

"What do you want from Sasuke?? I'm not going to let anyone take him away from me!!" Karin accused.

"Whatever your problem is I'm not interested in it." Naruto was pissed off. _Hmph it's not like I chose to be taken hostage._

"I know you're just here to get closer to Sasuke but he's not interested in unsophisticated, good girls like you!!" Karin sneered.

"Is this a joke. I've always hated Sasuke and he's the last guy on earth I'd be interested in. You can have him it's not my business to intrude on your twisted fantasies." _Bitch doesn't even know that he's just using her. Either that or she's letting him…now that's a real unsophisticated bitch. Ugh they are both so messed up…_

Sasuke was about to walk in when he started listening at the door, reminiscing what she said to him last night. _"The way you are now sickens me!"_ For some reason he felt miserable when she said that. Why does anything she say even have to matter??

"D-don't insult me or talk about Sasuke like that!!" Karin was about to hit Naruto when Sasuke walked in.

"Stop it Karin. Don't touch her."

_Damnit who do they think they are_. Karin growled as she hesitantly left the room, she never wanted to leave the two alone. _Hmph, as long as she's not interested. Maybe she already has a boyfriend, Karin thought hopingly._

Sasuke walked to Naruto's bedside after locking the door behind him.

Naruto remained silent. She just felt miserable. _How could she let this happen_… She was now scared of Sasuke. He had really become heartless…she wouldn't know how to handle the pain of seeing him treat her like this. She had wanted to help him…but now she wanted to do anything to be away from him. _I don't want anyone to control my life_…

Tears started to form in her eyes. _Itachi…what do I do? Sakura…Jiraiya…Tsunade…Sai…I miss you guys. Shit I can't cry in front of him…_

"Naruto…" Sasuke said softly.

Naruto held back her tears. _No…I'm forgetting something. I came here to stop Sasuke and that's exactly what I'm going to do no matter what happens to me!! I keep forgetting who you really are Sasuke…and that scares me. Please come to your senses…_

_Sasuke...he asked me to kill him last night and I could have… I wonder what he's thinking right now._

Sasuke was in fact very happy. With Naruto being here there was no way he would let Madara or Akatsuki hurt her, being the nine-tails. She would be by his side and he would protect her better than anyone else in Konoha.

"I'm going to ask that you cooperate with us, Naruto, now that you're with us."

"I'm not just going to sit around and watch you destroy Konoha." Naruto replied angrily.

"We'll see about that…"

"Why are you doing this Sasuke?"

"Hmph even though I heard you spoke to Madara…I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Is that what this is about??? Is that really what you think of me? You've always accused me for not understanding but we've all had our own pain!!"

"WELL IT'S TRUE ISN'T IT?? YOU DIDN'T HAVE A BROTHER LIKE ITACHI WHO DIED AS A VILLAIN. KONOHA TRIED TO ANNAHILATE ALL OF US, _THEY_ LET ME LIVE THROUGH THIS NIGHTMARE. WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND MY OWN HATRED?" He totally lost his calm on Naruto as he fell to the floor. He had tried hard to suppress the memories but they were coming back.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shocked at his outburst could see tears flowing from his eyes. She never saw him cry at all.

"Please Sasuke…calm down. I'm sorry Sasuke…if I were hokage I would never let this happen…never" _But don't you see Sasuke…I don't want you to die as a villain or a traitor of Konoha either. I'll do anything in my power to prevent that… Because you couldn't see through Itachi's pain…I will see through yours._

He shivered in her arms as if he was paralyzed by pain. "Naru…to" _I'm still in love with you…_

Naruto was decided.

_There's still hope. I'll go with you Sasuke, maybe this will give us time to heal your heart.  
_

The next day the four Taka and Naruto were at the tea house getting breakfast.

Naruto was munching on a juicy apple.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare. He gulped. _She eats so sexy_.

"Sucks they don't have ramen here… Ne Sasuke-kun, want to try some of this blackberry tea?" Naruto offered.

"No." Sasuke said bluntly while looking at his sliced tomatoes.

"Kakkoii!!! (He's so cool…)" Karin said blushing, irritating Naruto.

"Hey guys I heard there is a hot spring around here why don't we go relax a bit?" Suigetsu said thirsty.

"H-hot spring?!?" _Maybe I will be able to seduce Sasuke-kun this time. _Karin blushed.

Suigetsu sighed watching Karin's reaction.

"Granted if you guys need a break, you better spend time there wisely. We will need our strength for the next few days." Sasuke said.

Juugo nodded. He was fine with whatever.

"_YES!!!!" _Karin thought.

Naruto just stared blankly. _A break already huh…at least I don't have to worry about things right away…_

_---_

As Sasuke walked into the building the ladies gaped in awe at his looks, Karin giving them the casual glare. He was tall and looked so sexy with his shirt open and that blade behind him. _Bitches stop gloating over MY Sasuke!!! _Karin fumed.

_Sasuke…teme…why does he leave his shirt open like that. Is he just asking for attention from women??? You don't see me walking around with my cleavage hanging out… _Naruto grumbled. _And he walks around like that like he's better than anyone else…I swear these people…if only they knew what a jerk he was…_

Sasuke sat comfortably in the hot spring…only to start daydreaming.

"_Sasuuuke!" Naru-chan wrapped her arms around Sasuke in the hot spring, sitting on top of his 'lap.' "Nan da? (What is it?)" He replied coolly. "Let's have some fun tonight while we're here…shall we?" Naruto whispered while going around to give him a shoulder rub. Sasuke's eyes widened at what he was hearing and feeling. He closed his eyes at her touch…_

Sasuke woke up only to the comfortable feeling of hot water running past his shoulders. He heard conversation of two females over at the women's side of the springs.

"Hey I wonder what they're talking about over there. I hope Karin isn't peeking over here." Suigetsu said.

**Over at the other side of the springs**

"Ahhh….this feels sooo amazing." Naruto smiled to herself as she settled into the bath.

"N-ne…..Naruto-chan…how do you get a body like that?" Karin asked suddenly.

"Since you don't like Sasuke…is there someone you like?? Tell me, how do you seduce a man?? You must know with that body of yours." Karin asked, blushing deviously.

"EHHHH??? K-k-karin-chan?!" Naruto was aghast at the sudden questions.

"Yo…those girls are up to no good." Suigetsu brought to Sasuke's attention on the other side.

_Somebody she likes? I'll kick his ass…_ Sasuke thought, listening to their conversation since both Karin and Naruto were loud women.

"Well I don't think I've ever _liked_ anyone the way you're talking about. I've only had the friendship type of bonds…you know? But I did think this guy named Sai was kind of cute since I used to hate him but he turned out to be a really protective friend … And then there was Ita-" Naruto paused. _Damn they were all people I used to hate!!_

Karin blinked as she didn't quite get what Naruto was blabbing about.

_Sai….huh. I knew I hated his guts when I first saw him. I knew he wanted to spend more time with her as my replacement. Acting all protective of Naruto…che. And was she about to say Itachi…?!? How is he better than me I can't believe this..this..it pisses me off even more!!_

He knew he shouldn't think this way after what he did to his brother...but it made him sick and jealous that he was always compared as 'not as good as Itachi.' But Naruto would have no such thoughts of inequality. She saw something special in both of them and especially cared for Sasuke.

"Oi—Sasuke…say since we're here let's take advantage of this time and get a peek at Naruto!" Suigetsu said.

"Suigetsu!!" Sasuke tried to stop him but it was too late as Suigetsu splashed in with the rest of the water. He was against the wall separating the two sides of the springs.

For the first time Suigetsu's face went pink. And so did Sasuke's while he was watching Suigetsu's reaction. _How dare he look at her like that!!_

"K-k-awaii…" Suigetsu said as blood slowly came out of his nose and he fainted into the water.

"N-nani (what??)…" Sasuke stuttered. _What in the world could he have seen over there?? It couldn't be…Naruto naked could it?? Because 'kawaii' is not the right reaction…_

_Whatever…I'm getting out of here._ Sasuke put on his towel and walked out of the springs.

"Hey wait for me!" said Suigetsu.

As Sasuke walked back into the house he heard some ruckus.

"K-k-arin WAIT!!! I'm not dressed yet!!!" Naruto said as Karin dragged her into the male changing room.

"SA-SASUKE….!!" Karin saw him in nothing but a towel and fainted.

"Karin!!!" Naruto shouted.

Suigetsu started bleeding again. "K-k-kawaiii…."

Naruto was in nothing but her towel, revealing most of her body form to Sasuke and Suigetsu. Her hair and bangs were pin-straight from the water, making her look even more innocent. Sasuke never really saw her with her hair down. _Kawaii…_he thought.

_SHIT WHAT AM I DOING HERE??? DAMN YOU KARIN!!! _Naruto panicked and tried to run away but instead…slipped on the wet floor and crashed into a certain someone as he caught her in his arms.

"N-n-naruto-" Sasuke turned red as he was also just in a towel. They were now in the position of hugging each other…Sasuke was holding Naruto as she hid her blush in his chest.

Suigetsu looked shocked…his jaw was about to drop. "S-s-sa-suke….!" _No fuckin way!_ _Damn that lucky bastard_.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Naruto screamed, not realizing she was still holding on to him. She was too scared to walk out like this. She was trying to hide her body in his.

_No I can't look at her like that... _Sasuke looked away embarrassed for his feelings.

Juugo came in too. "It looks like some guy had the guts to take her clothes away. That's why they must have come in here…"

"N-naruto…you have to go put on some clothes now." Sasuke said as he pulled away from her and also grabbed his own clothes. He handed her a robe then grabbed her hand to lead her out of there. He was very protective of her and didn't want the other men staring.

Naruto still traumatized by what happened, was fuming by now. _God damn it why couldn't I have moved earlier. I was so embarrassed...I would have beaten those peeping toms to death!! And to think I was clinging onto Sasuke...what the hell was I thinking!!!!_

Indeed the other men coming in had been staring intensely and bleeding over the sight of Naruto in nothing but a towel. Women also looked over to see what the commotion was only to end up eyeing Sasuke and melting over seeing his body.

---

After dinner Sasuke laid on his bed. His imagination was going wild again...was it because Naruto was with him now?

"_SASUKE!!!" Naruto angrily jumped on top of Sasuke on the bed._

"_D-don't get me wrong Naruto. I wasn't trying to peek…" Sasuke said._

"_What? You forgot your promise to me didn't you??"_

"_Promise…what promise?"_

"_You said you would play with me tonight…isn't that right Sasuke-kun…" Naruto said innocently._

_The way she maneuvered her body on top of him…her proximity was making him incredibly hot. He felt something warm and soft rub against him. Her chest was rubbing against his. He felt a throbbing sensation down there. _

_Damnit…I can't…_

"_G-g-get off me now…or you'll regret it!!!" He warned her._

"_Then make me not regret it! Sasuke-kun!" Naruto was getting even closer, starting to undo her shirt._

_Sasuke tried hard to resist as she moved in on him. Finally he grabbed her shoulders, stopping her seductive movement._

"_Then...tell me…how much you want me back. Tell me how badly you want me!!! Tell me…tell me those words!!" He shouted at her suddenly, giving Naruto a startle._

"_Sasuke…I…"_

Sasuke suddenly broke out of it when a loud knock came on his door.

"Ano…(Umm…) Sasuke…"

It was Naruto. It was late at night and she was in _his_ room…alone. Nobody dared to bother him in his sleep.

_Damn what the hell was that? I'm not a closet pervert…!! Naruto this is all your fault…_he thought.

* * *

_**(1) **Quote from flash back in episode 52 of Naruto Shippuden._


	5. Chapter 5: 悪夢 Nightmare

**A/N:** Addressing criticism to the story:

If some of you guys are lost I apologize, I assume you keep up with the manga/anime so I can briefly touch upon scenes from them with slight revisions (since Naruto is a girl in this fic). I will try to go back and accommodate for those of you who haven't, or simply don't remember those parts from Naruto.

About changing Naruto's name to Naruko... I have been thinking about this. I've been a little uncomfortable with altering the name but we'll see

* * *

**Chapter 5 ~ 悪夢 ~ Akumu**

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura bursted through the doors of the Hokage office.

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked concerned.

"N-naruto…she's missing!!" Sakura said worriedly.

"Nani??? (What)" Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk. _Shit this is bad…we can't lose Naruto…what if the Akatsuki find her?? We must protect her at all costs…_

"Ano...she has been gone for two nights now and nobody has seen her around. I was hoping you would give me and Sai consent to leave the village and look for her."

Tsunade contemplated at Sakura's suggestion.

"I see. Kakashi and Yamato are away on a mission right now. The most we can have you and Sai do is locate Naruto right now and make sure she is safe. If anything serious happens contact me immediately and I will send reinforcements."

"Ok. Sai and I will set out right away."

.

.

.

"I have a feeling where Naruto might be. We all know...she's always working to bring him back. Supposedly Naruto was last seen in this area...but this place is huge how do we know where to look??" Sakura said.

"Just wait here Sakura." Sai said as he opened up his scroll and started painting.

Within moments scribbly-black mice scrambled everywhere.

"Great! I hope we can find her soon" she said. _This is why we need Sai..._

"I just don't get why Naruto doesn't give up on Sasuke like everyone else has. Nobody wants to see his face in Konoha." Sai said.

Sakura just stared for a moment. She was really considering Naruto.

"Naruto...she is special. I believe she is the closest one that can reach Sasuke. Unlike many of us Naruto can't even give up one friend. Her heart won't take it. And Sasuke he wasn't always evil. But if Sasuke hurts her or takes advantage of that kindness I will never forgive him." Sakura said, determined.

_Ever since Sasuke had been suffering from his post-trauma Naruto was the closest to bringing him out of it. Until Sasuke was mentally tortured by Itachi that day...__ Itachi had more interest in Naruto than Sasuke. __And this jealousy and resentment...__he directed all that anger towards Naruto. An unhealthy rivalry and thirst for power. __Sasuke was always considered less than his brother and wanted to be the best in Team 7 and Konoha no matter what. He wasn't satisfied at all with his progress in Konoha and everytime he looked at Naruto...it reminded him of his weakness._

_This is so unfair to Naruto... Sasuke is__ plunging head on into darkness. I hope Naruto is okay..._ Sakura thought

_---_

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Um...I just wanted to return your robe." Naruto replied.

"You interrupted my sleep...just for that?" He said angrily while trying to cover the bulge in his pants. Good thing the room was dark. Also he was disappointed that he did not see her in his robe again. He looked at the clock reading: 2 AM. _Damn how late does this girl sleep..._

"Aha..about that...I didn't know you were asleep already."

"Usuratonkachi...."

"Ummm...yeah I couldn't sleep so...could we talk about this whole destroying Konoha thing."

"No." He replied.

"Demo (But) Sasuke..." Naruto pouted and gave him the puppy face with teary blue eyes. _How troublesome...she turned back to her annoying playful old self thinking its fun to torment others with that adorable face. Wait--did I just think adorable?!?_ Sasuke mentally hit himself at the thought.

"Was that all that was on your mind?" Sasuke sighed and gave her a more tired than annoyed look. He didn't want her to leave now that they were alone together.

"Hm I guess..." She replied. He was a little disappointed with her answer but he could tell she wasn't feeling well.

"Well I have something I want to talk about. Close the door Naruto." He told her and Naruto shut the door behind her. At least she would hear him out. _Wtf how is what he has to say more important??? That teme..._

"Naruto..." He paused before continuing. "What would you choose....me or Konoha?"

Naruto was silent. _Why on earth would he ask this question?! She took back her composure and began to answer his question.  
_

"Konoha of course. Did you forget my dream of becoming hokage." Naruto replied.

"I see...then...-" Sasuke fake smiled as he expected this to be her answer. He was about to finish his sentence when Naruto jumped in again.

"Just kidding Sasuke. How can I be hokage if I can't even save one friend?"

Sasuke just stared as if her words were meaningless to him.

"Friends...huh. Why would you do that? I don't care about you or being 'friends'" He told her, not looking at her.

"Is that like what Itachi told you when he left you that night?" It suddenly hit Sasuke, Itachi's words: _"Foolish little brother...I only pretended to be a kind brother to you."  
_

"Whether he said he cared or not, he was still your brother...just like I'm still your friend even if you disown me. Why didn't you believe in that bond?"

"What the hell would you know about my brother and I or bonds?!" Sasuke screamed. He just wanted his misery to end.

"Sasuke...even though it hurts...I...really care about you and I always have." Naruto said, resting her hand on his shoulder before she began walking out towards the door. It really did hurt. _Of course I'm nothing to him...compared to his brother and his family. He prizes being an Uchiha, but you know what...I'm not insecure because of that. I have my own values and I'm proud of being Uzumaki Naruto, future hokage.  
_

He had calmed down at this point, realizing his words were harsh.

Sasuke grabbed her from behind.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto looked at him shocked.

Sasuke froze. He was feeling uneasy at this point. He didn't know why he suddenly reached out for her.

_Huh...did my words get to him? This is my chance! _Naruto thought.

"Sasuke! I'm begging you to reconsider Konoha...so please" Naruto grabbed his arm and embraced him.

"..Don't...get so close to me..." Sasuke felt more than feverish at the intimate situation he was in. Her arms were tightly wrapped around him and she felt so warm against his body. _What's going on? Why is she like this?? Shit I can't control myself if she touches me like that...Why?!? I'm going to..._ Suddenly Sasuke felt light headed.

"Oi Sasuke...are you alright?" Naruto asked as Sasuke passed out standing, head resting on her shoulder.

_Sasuke...should really take better care of himself. He is wearing out his body for revenge._

---

_"I love you Naruto..."_

_"I love you too Sasuke"_

_Sasuke lifted her chin and kissed her._

_"I'm so happy Sasuke...we're finally together." Naruto hugged him._

_"Me too Naruto." Sasuke replied as he held her close._

_"I'll always be by your side Sasuke..."_

_Sasuke couldn't help but stare into her eyes as if he were looking for the truth. He cheeks were burning and his heart was pounding---he couldn't help but to feel deeply touched. __Did she really mean that?__ She was the one person he had always wanted and desired the most.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_It was dark and the moon was shining, resonant to the dreaded night his family was killed. He sensed something was wrong and rushed home quickly to look for Naruto. The house was pitch black.  
_

_"Naruto...Naruto?!? Where are you Naruto?!?" Instead of finding Naruto he saw Madara in his house.  
_

_"Madara you bastard!! What did you do to Naruto?"_

_"What did__ I do to Naruto? You should ask yourself that..."_

_"What the hell are you talking about! I-" Sasuke looked at his blood stained hands as Madara disappeared into the darkness._

_Suddenly Naruto appeared to be coughing up blood._

_"N-Naruto!!"_

_"Sasuke....you're okay." She smiled._

_"What's going on??? When?!....Did...Did I do this??"_

_"I...I had to stop you Sasuke...because I love you." Naruto coughed.  
_

_Sasuke gently stroked Naruto's tanned cheek. "I'm...I'm so sorry Naruto!! I never wanted to hurt you..." Sasuke said with extreme guilt on the back of mind. Now that he has seen her in this state...it reminded him of the times he did try to kill her. But how could he kill her now when she returned his love? He had something to protect...why didn't he realize it before?_

_"Is...is that true Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered as she was slowly dying._

_"Yes!! How can I hurt you I'm in LOVE with you!" Sasuke said as tears poured down his face._

_"I'm glad Sasuke." She smiled the same warm and caring smile Itachi had when he said his last words._

_"Naruto!!! Hang in there! There's no way you could ever die like this...no way"_

---

Naruto yawned. "Ah... that was a good nights sleep..oh better go check up on Sasuke to see if he's alright..." Naruto put on her clothes and made her way over to Sasuke's.

Sasuke woke up in a sweat. He had a horrible time sleeping. He was relieved to see Naruto's face again in the morning, realizing that it had only been a dream. He thought about her words to him last night. _"Even though it hurts...I...really care about you and I always have." _He shook at the memory. She was smiling when she told him that. He felt something tingle in his chest but he couldn't put words on it.

_That dobe...I'm really beginning to consider my actions for her sake._

_She hasn't put up a fight so far about staying with me like this. I wonder if protecting Konoha would really make her happy. What really is the purpose of my life now anyway? Why am I only questioning myself now? I had been fine with emptiness thus far. The way Naruto makes me feel...is so unstable. Did I really love her that much...does she mean more to me than avenging my clan...my family...my brother? Why does she act like she understands anything I'm going through?! Ugh.. _Sasuke threw a fist at his bed, startling Naruto a bit as she walked in closer to him.

"Um...Sasuke...are you okay?" Naruto asked. She was at his bedside next to the window where the sun shone through.

He couldn't help but to stare. The sun behind her gave her hair a warm, soft golden glow. She looked heavenly...like an angel or a goddess.

"Che...looks like you need some more rest." Naruto said, thinking that he had been acting too spaced out to be well.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm fine dobe."

"Yeah yeah....what?!? Did you just call me dobe again?!" Naruto felt irritated and then suddenly more relieved. _Sasuke...he called me dobe! His rigidness and coldness seem to be melting little by little...is the old Sasuke coming back?  
_

"Dobe. Well don't just stand there. We have to get going."

"Teme..." Naruto couldn't help but to smile to herself. _Sasuke seems to have loosened up around me_.

---

Little did Sasuke and Naruto know that Sai's mice had infiltrated their place. They weren't planning on staying anyway and headed out the door.

"AH! Wait Sasuke..." Naruto accidently tugged too hard on his white robe for it to slip off on one side, revealing his bare chest.

".....GUH what the hell..." Sasuke exclaimed.

"AHH...AH...I uh...forgot something" Naruto blushed. _Wow I did not mean to do that...._

Karin almost had a nosebleed.

"My...what a clumsy ninja." Suigetsu commented.

"Oh... by the way...I saw some weird looking rat this morning." He added.

"Rat....?" _Why would he bring up something like that? _Naruto thought, obviously not remembering Sai's technique.

"Looks like we have company..." Juugo said.

Naruto's eyes widened. She saw standing before her Sakura and Sai.

"SAKURA CHAN!!! SAI KUN!!" She shouted before running over to hug Sakura.

"Naruto! We were worried sick!" Sakura replied.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so happy to see you guys." Naruto smiled.

"Hisashiburi (Long time no see), Sasuke-kun. I'm gonna kill ya." Sai smiled.

"Get out of my way." Sasuke said coldly.

"Sure. After you give Naruto back."

Sasuke glared at Sai. He wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

"Naruto is staying with me." Sasuke replied.

"Naruto doesn't want to be with you." Sai responded coldly.

"She will stay with me. And she will witness the destruction of Konoha." Sasuke replied with equal cruelty.

_What a selfish bastard!! He's still thinking of that..._Naruto thought. She was angry and couldn't hold back anymore.

"I'd rather bite my tongue and die than help you do such a thing!!" Naruto yelled.

_Naruto...._ Sakura began to worry.

Sasuke just stared with his same emotionless look. He was going to have his way no matter what.

They suddenly noticed that a dark figure had been lurking around, watching and listening in on their conversation.

"Uchiha...Madara?!?!" Naruto growled.

"It's useless going after something that doesn't want or acknowledge you...Sasuke." Madara spoke.

Sasuke's eyes widened, almost as if in realization of something.

"Someone that doesn't understand you...who refuses to follow or accept your ways..." Madara continued.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Naruto yelled. "Stop manipulating Sasuke!!" Naruto now looked over at Sasuke who seemed lifeless. Perhaps he didn't know which side to choose.

"Just shut the hell up. I'm doing things my own way!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke..."

"Exactly what good has come doing things your own way? You'll never get what you want." Madara provoked him.

"MADARA!!!" Naruto growled as she rushed over to him with Rasengan, only to have it pass through him.

"Hmph...how futile."

Madara flew over to Sasuke's side all of a sudden and whispered to him "Don't you _like_ that she's come all this way chasing you like this right now?"

"Don't do it Sasuke!! Please....after all this time...Naruto....Naruto she never hated you for leaving." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said under her breath. Sakura was one of the people who really got to understand her.

_I can't wait anymore_. Sasuke thought.

_Those eyes...have been desperate for something. He was torn between love and revenge._

With that he activated Sharingan, immobilizing Sakura, Sai, and Naruto.

_Shit..._Naruto thought. She was struggling. _Move...move...!!_

But within moments she was knocked out by what seemed like a force coming from Sasuke.

"N...na...naruto!!!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke quickly threw Naruto's unconscious body over his shoulder and disappeared with Taka.

"Hmph foolish boy..." Madara was going to take the kyuubi from him. He didn't have anything to worry about _now_ at least. Sasuke will only make his job easier...or at least more convenient. Sasuke will always be bait for Naruto he thought, as he also warped into thin air.

"Damn it...Sasuke...Naruto...." Sakura mumbled as she was released from genjutsu after they were gone.

"We lost them both again." _But even so... I get a different feeling this time. She will be safe with Sasuke won't she? She...she will stop him....I have to be confident. Now we have Madara and Akatsuki left to worry about...  
_

_---_

Naruto was asleep in his arms. He laid her down gently.

"Mmnn...." Naruto murmured. Sending chilling waves down Sasuke's spine.

"Mmmnnn" She started to move around and squirm. Sasuke was about to go crazy.

"Mmm.........RAMEN...."_ That usuratonkachi... even in her sleep she thinks about Ramen. _He slowly reached out to brush one of her whiskered cheeks. _My beautiful fox..._

He withdrew his hand and began to walk away from her only to wake her with his footsteps.

"Sa...sasuke?" She said while opening her eyes to see his blurry figure. Her head was hurting.

He turned around and she got up immediately after remembering what happened moments ago.

"Wait what?!? Where am I??? Where is Sai.... Sakura?" She asked.

"They're gone. Like I said before. You belong to Taka now." He said sternly.

"Wh-what I refuse to be one of your pawns! To be used as a tool...for skill...never!! Until you understand that...I will never be by your side!! I...I actually treasured being your comrade." Naruto yelled as she curled up into a ball with arms around her knees.

_What the hell..._ Sasuke thought. He may be cold towards Taka but he would never treat someone like his _precious_ Naruto that way. He was shocked she thought of him as a user. He hadn't gone _that_ rotten had he? But that was the arrogant little bastard he was. Little did he realize that he_ had_ been using people from the start for his revenge plot. But to use Naruto? He wasn't dense enough to believe she would fall for him like that, otherwise he wouldn't be in so much agony over his lovehurt right now.

_"_Usuratontachi...I would never treat you like that!!" _I'm not in love with a toy..._

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes and blushed. She put her head into her knees so he wouldn't notice.

She didn't know whether or not to believe his words anymore. Its been too long...did she really know Sasuke? What kind of person had he become? She wasn't sure of anything and she hated it. Whatever he did he always managed to hurt her. She was tormented with confusion. Her feelings and fears about Sasuke were like the devil and angel in her mind.

His heart was pounding watching Naruto sink like that in front of him. He wanted to wrap his arms around her...but he _couldn't_. _I want you by my side...I want to know more about you...Naruto_.

Long moments of silence passed before Naruto got up suddenly. "Fine Sasuke....fine. But I don't belong to anyone!!" _I'll do it because I believe in you Sasuke. But most importantly...I believe in myself and my decisions. I'll stand firm with you...I want to know more about you...Sasuke._

"Naruto..." He said before he froze in shock as Naruto came up to him and cupped his face. He struggled from feeling nervous. His heart was beating so fast he could hardly breathe. How could she...she just come up to him like that?!

"But...you have to promise me something" She told him. He didn't look at her. He couldn't. He turned away and closed his eyes. It was like he melted in her hands.

"Look at me Sasuke!!" He was prepared. He didn't want her to think he wasn't going to take what she had to say seriously. He turned slightly and stared emptily into her eyes. He had successfully covered his emotions again...or had he?

He grabbed one of her hands and removed them from his cheek. He didn't let go of her hand, though.

"I'm...glad...Naruto." He said before she could say anything.

* * *

R&R please ;-; Next chapter coming~


	6. Chapter 6: 家族 Family

**A/N:** Gomen~ne I reupped this chapter because I wanted to add a few lines in between somewhere to make it more complete. I hope this tidbit helps readers.

--------------

**Chapter 6 ~ 家族 ~ Kazoku  
**

"Naruto?" Sasuke opened the doors to a few rooms in Orochimaru's old hideout. Where could she possibly be...

He finally decided to look outside, only to find her lying on the grass.

_That dobe. What is she doing outside? _Sasuke thought.

"Oi dobe..you're going to catch a cold out here"

It was dark out but the stars were shining brightly. Their light was reflected on the blades of the grass like emeralds. It was beautiful... what made the scene even more beautiful was Naruto. She was glowing white gold just like the stars. She was heavenly.

Sasuke's breath was taken away at the sight. She was gorgeous.

"Doesn't it feel good out here Sasuke?" Naruto said, completely ignoring Sasuke's concern.

"Tch. Don't you ever listen to what I say?" He replied, looking up at the stars. She was right. It was brilliant tonight.

"Don't you agree though? Ne~ Sasuke....lay down on this spot beside me and you'll get a better view."

Sasuke couldn't help but to take her up on the offer. They both felt the cool summer breeze lying next to each other. He suddenly felt like he was in another world...a world out of darkness. It was peaceful, warm, and most of all surrounded with beauty.

_Naruto...I feel as if...I can trust her. She won't betray me will she?_

He wanted so badly to fall asleep like this with her, under the perfect sky.

Naruto's heart was beating. _What is this feeling_....She wondered. _Whenever I'm with Sasuke...._

She couldn't help but reminisce the night he left and the day after when her world shattered to pieces. The burden of worry and angst of Sasuke betraying Konoha and her friendship and the mere possibility of him being engulfed by Orochimaru had sickened her that day. The hurt had been there for a long time and slowly faded with the days without Sasuke. But now it was resurfacing again. She had simply been too busy worrying about friends and helping others in need during their gap. She knew that the one she really wanted to help and who needed it the most was Sasuke.

"Ano....Sasuke...why did you lie to me that night?" Naruto began. She was beginning to feel discomfort. She didn't understand why she felt so attached to the Uchiha...it scared her as she remembered the time he punched a hole through her lung and shoulder and almost snapped her neck at the Valley of the End.

"Naruto." Sasuke interrupted. He promised he was never going to repeat those three words again to her, especially since he was supposed to sever their bond.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke lied, remembering how emotionally painful that night was for him.

"Is that so.." Naruto said wearily. "What...if....what if things were different that night Sasuke." She asked.

Sasuke suddenly paled at her question. _What did she mean by that???_ He felt as if he was frozen. His heart shook.

"I mean...if I had realized how much I really cared about you that night. I wouldn't have said such harsh words...."

Naruto thought back on her actions. IT was true she could never love Sasuke back then seeing how much Sakura would be broken. But she did care enough to love him from afar. Now...Sakura not only gave up on Sasuke but was in love with someone else.

_But what good would telling Sasuke my feelings do now? Sasuke probably didn't even mean the words he said that night...he almost killed me the day after..._ She thought.

Sasuke was suddenly aroused. He wanted to know desperately what she was going to say....what did she mean by that?

Did he really want to know after all this time and after all that happened between them?

"No....don't tell me this now Naruto!!" He screamed. He felt like he was going through another Madara lecture. He just didn't want to know...the truth.

"Ive been terrified of falling in love with you Sasuke..." Naruto drifted off.

"Naze...NAZE?? (WHY) NARUTO?!" His heart ached. He had been longing for this moment yet his heart was bleeding. He didn't understand any of it. _Why would she love him. Especially now? After all the horrible things he had done and said to her. _He couldn't deny it any longer. He was still in love with her.

"Sasuke.." She said firmly. "I learned...I learned that I love and care about so much that I want you to come back with me.." Streams of tears started running down her face.

"I don't want to hear this....I don't want it!!!" Sasuke grabbed his head. "Naruto just leave me alone!!" He turned away from Naruto. Tears began pouring out of his eyes. His guilty conscience was rising heavily.

"Even if you never really loved me. I can never leave you alone again Sasuke...I slept and let you leave without giving you an answer that night." Naruto slowly went over and embraced the boy in her arms before he began crying in her chest.

_What did he ever do to deserve her? Why did he end up hurting every one he loved?_

"I loved you Naruto...and you knew it wasn't a lie!!" He said angrily while drowning in his sorrow.

"Sasuke...we were young back then, and I was stupid. I knew but I didn't understand it. ...Do you not love me anymore?"

Sasuke regained his composure.

"That's right....I don't love you now. Our bonds have been severed and I have no feelings for you."

"I see..." Naruto said broken hearted. She dried up her tears. She looked away from Sasuke in embarrassment.

What she didn't know was that even through the trauma he was still melting at her words. He knew he didn't deserve her or nii sama's love...but he was a selfish child. Even though, in the end he wanted so badly to show them how much they really meant to him.. He would _mend their bonds_.

"....That was what was supposed to happen." Sasuke said as he leaned forward behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling relieved as their bodies touched. He needed to feel this proximity with Naruto at the moment as he took in her scent...a reminder that everything happening now was real.

"...Wha...what...Sasuke" Naruto blushed. _What's going on..._

"I realized that...I can't seem to stay away from you Naruto, no matter how hard I try...." He continued, kissing her neck. He finally made his way to her mouth, begging for entrance.

And they kissed passionately. She clenched onto his body while he deepened the kiss. She pulled away from him. Both their faces were flushed red.

"Do...do you really mean that Sasuke?" Naruto said shying away a bit.

"Tch...dobe." He said.

So many thoughts were racing through Sasuke's head now. He wanted her babies..._now_.

Sasuke grabbed her hand tightly. "Huh?" Naruto said.

He began walking her back inside and pulled her into his room. He forcefully shoved her onto his bed and pinned her down with his arms.

"Sa...sasuke?!? What the heck do you think you're doing?? I'm not doing this with you....n-n-not t-today..." Naruto said even more embarrassed at the situation she was in. _Oh no she thought...was he really horny from just kissing?? She had to admit that did turn her on though...but only because she loved him._

_"_I know...Naruto." He knew she wasn't like that. As bad as he wanted it she wasn't going to give in to him so easily...it was Naruto after all. He was glad...she was different from other girls. She would always be his usuratonkachi. He leaned forward to kiss her again.

_Mm...Naruto you're mine now. _He licked her whiskered cheek in bliss.

Naruto looked up and stroked his face, brushing his hair out of the way.

He melted at her touch. "Naruto....I will forget about Konoha....for you. But I also have a favor to ask..."

"....What is it Sasuke?" Naruto was shocked and happy at his words she wanted to cry.

"Naruto...Will you help me rebuild my clan?" He asked her sincerely. "I want...I want to start over again. I want...a real family." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

Naruto blushed feverishly at the question. _What the hell she thought. I'm not even Hokage yet and he wants kids!! But I guess…I should be flattered? The Uchiha wants me to have his babies. OMG Naruto wanted to slap herself. I can't be thinking about this now!!_

"Ano…see….how can I put this Sasuke…I'd be happy to help rebuild your clan…but I haven't really thought about kids yet…" Naruto said still embarrassed as she shivered at the thought of having Uchiha babies staring at her with Sharingans. Creepy. It was too much for her to take in.

"I see. I will wait for your answer then." Sasuke replied as he got off Naruto and laid beside her. Naruto reached out to caress his cheek. He took her hand in his. "Sasuke…" Naruto said as she fell asleep in his arms. This time she could truly say she was happy.

_I can't believe I actually liked that teme…I can't explain this feeling…I never thought of us having a romantic bond…we just started out as friends that understood each other…why…why does it feel so right even after you left Kohona...even after all we've been through? Was it simply meant to be? Whatever hurt remains Sasuke will never leave my heart._

----------

"SASUKEEEEEHHH" Naruto shouted as she tried to wake Sasuke up in the morning.

Sasuke opened one eye to look at his sunshine princess. "Why are you so noisy dobe…."

Naruto did her sexy no jutsu pout and said "If you don't get off the bed I'm just going to start undressing here…"

Sasuke fell off his bed and nearly had a nosebleed at her proximity.

"Ahhh Sasuke!! I-I was only kidding you know…jeez" Naruto said looking over the bed to see Sasuke on the ground irritated.

"Dobe don't pull something like that early in the morning…_wha_" Sasuke's face was all red noticing Naruto's shirt unbuttoned. Without noticing herself she innocently hugged him with her chest nearly touching his face.

_That usuratonkachi…!! _All of a sudden he couldn't help but to notice that she was the cutest thing ever when she hugged him.

"Nan dattebayo??!? HEY Sasuke don't fall asleep on me!!" Naruto said angrily while trying to get him off.

_That usuratonkachi...I never thought she would forgive me._

----------

"Hey….Sasuke… where is everyone?" Naruto asked at the breakfast table.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke replied.

"I mean um…Karin and them..."

"Oh I got rid of them while you were passed out."

"YOU WHAT??" Naruto said spitting out her milk. She felt a bit worried and uneasy at this point. _What did he mean he got rid of them?!_

"Usuratonkachi. I didn't need them anymore so I left them."

"What about Karin and err….the shark guy and animal lover?" Naruto knew she wouldn't take those kinds of words from Sasuke.

"I told them to get lost."

Naruto was silent.

"But…why Sasuke they were your comrades…"

"Don't tell me you had an attachment to them…Naruto" Sasuke said with a serious look on his face.

"I know but Sasuke…they treated you like family…" Naruto said. _Sasuke should really treat people better._

"I don't have a family." Sasuke said coldly. _I only have you now…_

"Nan dattebayo…" Naruto said frowning on Sasuke's sour attitude. _That teme…he needs to lighten up._ She felt the need to poke fun at him. Are? (huh?)

Sasuke started smiling and staring intently at Naruto from the other side of the table, making her nervous and start to blush. _Th…that pervert_. She thought.

"Teme…." She mumbled furrowing her brow while getting up and bringing her dishes with her.

Hm? Sasuke started to close his eye.

"Ah? Sasuke what's wrong?"She asked before he immediately opened his eyes with Sharingan activated. Naruto was caught off guard!

"W-what's going on…Sasuke?!" Naruto asked as she fell into his lap. He held onto her chest tightly.

"Nande…ko..re (what is this??) W-why….Sasuke…." She asked once more, already in his genjutsu.

_I only wanted to fight you in order to get closer to you…and avoid you._ Sasuke thought. "Naruto…I want you to listen to me. I've waited forever to touch you like this. You mean everything to me…you know that don't you?" He said.

Naruto was shocked. He did all of this just now just to tell me that??

He buried his head in her neck and shoulder. "If it wasn't for you…I would…" _Konoha would be destroyed._

"Sasuke…" Naruto smiled slightly.

"Let's go home…Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke had packed their bags. They were on their way to Naruto's. Oh how she missed the smell and taste of ramen. Sasuke stopped walking for a moment.

"Doushitano Sasuke? (What's wrong?)" Naruto asked as she gently grabbed his hands.

"Everyone…they went against me. They tried to kill me...the whole village pitted against me!! How can I go back? Naruto you were the only…" _I only want to run away with you Naruto…but I can't take you away from Konoha…Kakashi…Sakura…Tsunade-san…I know how much they mean to you…yet there is still unrest in my heart about Konoha's citizens._

"Sasuke…I don't know about the other village people and elders…but I can assure you that everyone back at home cares about you. Kakashi sensei…Sakura…they all look forward to you coming back. We will keep you hidden at my place for now." Naruto said while embracing him. "I promise…I won't ever let anything happen to you…please…I don't ever want you to feel terrified of us…Konoha…it was your home too." She smiled while looking at him. "Naruto…"

----------

Sakura had remembered what Tsunade told her and Shizune. _"Naruto is different…everyone was willing to place their bets on her." Even Sasuke would…he would change for Naruto…won't he? _Sakura thought.

----------

~Back at Konoha: At Naruto's~

"Good Morning Sasuke-chan!" Naruto beamed while holding a basket in front of her.

"Ngh…what is it dobe…" Sasuke said only half awake. He never felt so tired before…or so relaxed and in Naruto's bed!

"Oh this…? Err…this is your breakfast! Heheh well you see…it's nothing fancy. This is all I could do… since all I have is cup ramen I went by the store to pick up some groceries." Naruto explained while showing him the basket of fresh tomatoes. There were small and big ones.

Sasuke was surprised. Yet he felt thrilled inside. The tomatoes were shining in his head mentally. He wanted to be fed one of those juicy tomatoes none other than by Naruto of course! He gulped.

"Huh? What's the matter Sasuke?"

"N-nothing." Sasuke said as he clenched the bed sheets, looking away to hide his blush on his inner thoughts.

"Hey come on we have a long day you know!" Naruto said while grabbing one of the tomatoes and handing it to Sasuke in front of his face.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at the delicious tomato in front of him in her hands. He blushed before he took a bite right from her hand.

"H-hey… what are you doing you're going to get the tomato juice all over my bed!!" Naruto said frustrated and blushing at the same time.

"I'm not as messy as you are dobe…" he said as he finished his tomato and leaned over to kiss her. He hadn't felt this good in ages…if ever

"T-teme…… I feel gross I'm gonna take a shower…" Naruto said as she pulled away from the kiss, blushing. Sasuke wiped his mouth with his hand with satisfaction. _Finally…alone time with Naruto….wait did she just say shower?_

Sasuke looked at Naruto with pleading eyes which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. He wanted her naked in front of him. Now. Better yet he would bathe with her…touching her in bare areas he could only dream of.

"Whatever you're thinking of right now Sasuke…IN YOUR DREAMS."

"But I'm dirty too…." He said teasingly. She could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. Sasuke _was_ a closet pervert after all. Well only when it came to his dobe.

"OUUUUUT" Naruto whined pushing him away from her.

----------

Light aroma of sweet rose filled the air. Naruto was feeling very sensual during her bath. Thoughts of the raven hair boy kept close at bay. _Sasuke...he was so cute..and oh gosh sexy eating that tomato…_

_._

_._

_oh God…what am I thinking…I'm really falling for him. NO!... _Suddenly something popped into her mind. She was tired of this mushy stuff and was ready for some entertainment…after all she was the #1 prankster.

_Hehe…what if…Sasuke is easy to seduce… _she thought and planned while sitting in her pink bubbles and petting her rubber black animal (the one that matches her pajama hat).

* * *

A/N: sorry for the late (and short) update guys ;_; been busy with school and got sick recently Dx


End file.
